All of Me Loves all of You
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Takes place right after Will's confession. Both wonder how they are going to coupe without the other


**AN:I really hope this is ok. I wanted to do something like this for awhile and when I was listening to this song, I just let the words flow, so if it seemed rushed I do apologize. Now just in case people get confused, this is in both Will and Sonny's point of views so that's why it goes back and forth between the apartment and the police station.**

**I just hope everyone likes this. **

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**No kidding, I can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**_

_**But I'll be alright**_

Walking into the empty apartment, Sonny felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't let alone want to believe his husband confessed about killing Nick. Looking around, everything screamed " Will wasn't there" and he hated it. Will needed to be here with him, not in a jail cell. Even Hope knew he shouldn't be there, but unfortunately when Will gets his stubborn mind made up, there's no stopping him.

Glancing at their closed bedroom door, that's when the tears started to fall again. This was going to be the first time….in a very long time….that they weren't going to be sleeping next to each other. The first time they were separated, Will was in the hospital, and Sonny hated every minute of it….just like now.

" God damn it Will how the hell am I supposed to do this!"

Everyone told them that the first year of marriage is always the hardest, but he just didn't think it was going to be this hard.

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**Cause all of me loves all of you**_

_**Loves your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all to me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_

Going over to the couch, Sonny picked up a picture of the two of them, from the wedding, then laid down. Looking at the photo, Sonny let himself go back to that very special day. He remembered how nervous he was. He wanted everything to be perfect, not for him, but for Will. As long as Will was happy then that's all that matter in his eyes. Thinking back, he realized that his favorite part of that day was their first dance. Holding Will close, staring directly into this eyes, it was as if everyone in the room just disappeared and they were the only two left. Seeing the love his new husband had for him, melted Sonny's heart while he fell in love with that man even more.

Knowing the tears were flowing faster, Sonny held the frame close to his chest and just sobbed.

_**How many times to I have to tell you**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

Will knew what he was doing. Was he scared? Hell yeah, but there was no way he was going to let the love of his life rot in jail. Did he actually think Sonny killed Nick? He wasn't too sure, but the fact that he did have a gun, did make Sonny a prime suspect, which meant in Will's mind, Sonny was going to be taken away from him, and there was no way in hell he could survive without his Sonny…his best friend….his husband. So before that could happen, he walked into the police station and confessed. Now here he was, four hours later, sitting in a jail cell, away from his family.

Looking up at the ceiling, Will closed his eyes as he allowed one tear fall.

" Whoever is listening please…..please…please look after my family. My husband and daughter….they need to be strong. Help them be strong. Help them through this, especially Sonny. It's been a long time since we've been separated and this is going to be hard on him….."

Feeling the lump in his throat start to choke him, Will took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

" Will?"

Jumping up from the bed, Will walked over to the bars and noticed Hope standing there, with a sad smile on her face.

" You don't have to do this….in fact please don't do this. Sonny needs you….Arianna needs you. I know you didn't kill Nick….."

" Hope….yes I did. He threatened my husband on more than one occasion and he also tried to take away my daughter. I killed him. "

Afraid to speak, Hope nodded her head, then took hold of the younger man's hand.

" Then I promise you this….I will personally make sure your husband and daughter get the help they need to get through this."

Nodding his head, Will squeezed back.

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

'_**Cause all of me loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_

Slowly opening the bedroom door, Sonny turned the light on and immediately regretted it. The room still smelled like Will and he hated it. Glancing over towards the bed, Sonny hated the thought of laying down, without Will beside him, but he knew the next couple of days are going to be pure hell and that he needed all the strength he could get, so sleep would probably help, but the way his stomach was rolling and with his mind going a mile a minute, sleep would not come easily. Sighing softly, Sonny walked into the bathroom, in hopes that a shower might help, but even that reminded him of his husband, so instead the distraught man, grabbed his husbands favorite blanket and after wrapping himself in it, took to the floor for a night of pacing and worry.

_ Laying back down on the hard bed, Will started playing with his wedding band, while he allowed his mind wander to his wedding day.

" _You my anchor that doesn't weigh my down, but gives me a home."_

" _I didn't think I could find any kind of love, let alone the kind I found with you."_

" _As I give you this ring….so I give you my heart."_

For a brief minute, Will thought about calling for Hope and telling her he didn't do it, but again the thought of Sonny not being in his life scared him, so instead he wrapped his arms around himself in preparation for the long days and possible years ahead of him.

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all though it hard**_

'_**Cause all of me loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you**_


End file.
